


I'm Coming Out Of My Cage

by 999blackflowers



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Hurt and comfort, Incest, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Morty Smith, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Morty Smith has a nightmare and in a sleepy haze decides, tonight is the night he's going to come out to his grandfather.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	I'm Coming Out Of My Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for Twitter user @summer_rights!

Morty had one of those dreams again. While his dreams had been all over the place, a splatter of paint on a twisting warped canvas, one aspect had been obvious. He'd been a girl in his dream, again.

The fluorescent light above the wooden framed mirror, and his fingers rapping on the porcelain sink rim. He felt tense. His dad’s shaver was in the drawer below. He’d gotten a haircut recently - having dragged himself to a hairdresser and gotten a men’s haircut. Now people were asking him if he was a lesbian. So he hadn’t gotten the intended effect. It was just past midnight, and no one was awake at this hour. Except, Rick maybe.

He could tell Rick. Surely. Rick was terrible but, perhaps he’d understand.

Rick always had a weird policy on taking  _ people with vaginas _ on his adventures and outings, but in his youthful haze he'd pleaded to go with his grandfather, and he honestly hadn't thought trauma could be so possible on that scale.

At least their adventures had allowed a strange sort of love between them to blossom. Dysfunctional and angry, but a part of him found that exhilarating. And for that matter, it had made Morty realize just how tiny his perspective on each endless universe was.

Countless alien species with countless social customs he'd tried to learn for politeness's sake (something Rick wasn't interested in), countless different evolutionary paths, and something that had stuck with Morty was just how each alien race seemed to have a different version of gender.

Sex, too, of course. He had been a bit scarred witnessing the mating ritual of some nameless species a year ago. The images had stuck in his mind.

Obscene slime pink covered tubes fixing themselves to each other from fatty masses of blue translucent flesh, glistening under alien sunlight. He could see the inner unrecognizable organs and sacs of blood shift as Rick had essentially forced him to watch their copulation. Semen and blood transferring between the tubes. The image had been deeply visceral and grotesque, and especially when Rick teasingly informed him both would become pregnant as a result. Yet the images had come to haunt his dreams where he’d wake up trembling with his underwear smelling of his own wetness.

_ So, um, if both became pregnant… who was the girl? _

_ They’re not girls, Morty, they’re whatever the fuck. Sex isn’t real, and Earth is just about the only fuckin’ planet that has such strict nonsense over how you dress and what words you identify with. Because religion. It’s nonsense and all fake. Be whatever you wanna be. _

Those words had kind of shaken him.  _ Be whatever you wanna be.  _ And truth be told, Morty had felt a deep sense of unease with himself. A sense of depression and inadequacy that had never gone away. Only recently he’d been able to admit to himself it was gender dysphoria.

The shaver was in his hand, but even with Morty’s trembling thumb over the switch, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it. For that matter, it wouldn’t make him feel any better. He needed to actually  _ tell  _ someone his new name was  _ Morty  _ and that he was a  _ man.  _

With a deep breath, he made himself place the shaver down. His fingers twitched over it. On a bad night, he could go back to his room and rub himself raw to grandpa fucker porn, or MILF porn, or whatever was tickling his fancy that day. But he wasn’t horny. 

There was a crash from another room - likely the garage judging by the sound of it. Then a  _ FUCK.  _ Rick was awake. 

Morty made the quick decision to stumble out of his room and through the living room, and into the garage. The lights flickered and dimmed in a usual pattern. Rick was hunched over his workbench, as the usual. In his bony fingers, he clutched a blow torch welder as he attached two steel plates together. What for, he didn’t know. But he saw a larger device being put together on the workbench, simple electronic circuits littered on the table.

Rick’s bony hand lifted the mask from his eyes, revealing tired eyes. He leaned back against the bench as he turned around and blindly grasped behind him for his flask. “Maggie, grandpa’s a bit busy-”

“I don’t want you to call me that!” Morty snapped, having hoped to say a hello, but the sound of that name was  _ visceral  _ to his brain. Rick raised his hands to his chest.

“Marga-”   


“Not that either.” Morty folded his arms and felt a lump at the back of his throat. “Um, I’m sorry, Rick, I’ll go back to bed, this was a stupid idea-”

“I’m not doing anything important right now.” Rick uncapped his flask to take a slow sip from. “Come on, what’s up?”

Morty pinched his arm. He didn’t want to say it, but it quickly occurred to him he  _ had  _ to. If there was anyone who’d understand, it would be  _ Grandpa Rick. _

“I want you… to call me Morty.” The name slipped off his tongue as he tried to stand up straight.

“Is that a nickname or?” Rick raised an eyebrow.

“No, no, um. I-I’m-” His tongue was useless right now, he felt it twitching and stuttering in his own mouth. “I’m a man, Grandpa Rick.”

“Oh, should’ve said so.” Rick responded evenly, swirling the flask in his hands.. “Alright, Morty, you should get your ass to bed. Why the fuck are you awake?”

“I had a nightmare?” Morty watched Rick’s gaze shift slightly at the mention of a silly  _ bad dream.  _ He expected the man to have several reactions tonight - his  _ coming out  _ had been taken so easily it was almost suspicious.

Rick recapped his flask and turned back to his work, grabbing the blowtorch and flicking the mask over his face again. His voice was muffled as he began speaking again. “A nightmare? Whoof, Morty, if it was so bad you can stick here with grandpa if you want, baby.”

Morty took some slow steps towards his grandfather to lean against the bench as he worked. He wasn’t sure what on earth Rick was working on tonight, the circuitry and panels he was fusing together didn’t seem to make much sense. The blueprint tacked to the corkboard was indecipherable as always, listing the planned measurements and shape of the device, but no name or code for the invention was anywhere to be seen. Just another confusing Rick invention.

He successfully welded two more plates together and pushed them aside. Rick lifted the visor to look down at his grandson, leaning and awkwardly twiddling his thumbs.

“I could eat you out.” Rick offered bluntly.

“Really?” Morty rubbed his eyes. “Isn’t it a bit late?”

“Aww, come on, it’s… It’s entering manhood, baby.” Rick assured him and placed the blowtorch down to pat his shoulder. “Take your pants off.”   


Morty had been asked that many many times. 3-4 times over the past fortnight, he recalled? His eyes went back to the little metal frame foldable bed Rick had in the garage for the times he was too tired or too drunk to get to his bedroom - or Morty’s bedroom, for that matter. He stepped backwards to sit onto it, taking his blue checked pyjama pants to slowly push down.

The garage was always cold. Winter was settling in - an early November chill, and as he sat with his legs exposed, Morty couldn’t help but shiver. He pushed his thighs together as Rick removed the visor and his labcoat to get to work. He merely let it sit on the ground, and he put his hands to his hips.

“Morty, I can’t eat you out if your legs are together. Open ‘em.” Rick tapped his foot. Morty was hesitant but opened his legs just a little to expose his pussy. 

Once upon a time, Morty might’ve been ashamed of the black curly pubic hair starting to grow, but somehow it made him feel marginally more masculine now. Rick lowered himself to his knees and pushed his legs open a bit further, if a bit harshly.

“OW-!” Morty felt the muscles in his thighs pulling as Rick leaned in, his hands sliding to his inner thighs to keep them open.

“ _ God,  _ you have the best pussy.” Rick breathed and pushed his nose into his grandson’s bush, his tongue slowly pushing around his clit, starting at the edges of the folds. Morty felt himself trembling. He hadn’t expected this to be how his night would go, but he couldn’t be happier. 

Morty dug his fingers into the thin sheets and the foam mattress. Rick was experienced at this, more experienced than he thought anyone could ever be. How many people had he done this to? And yet, Morty was the one he kept coming back to. He was lost in his thoughts until RIck finally moved the tip of tongue in slow licks up his vulva, drawing a loud cry.

“R… Rick?”

“That’s a good boy, Morty, atta boy.” Rick patted his flank and gazed up at him. 

“You’re taking this well.” Morty bit his lip. “I mean--”

“Look, Morty.” Rick rose to his feet and took the boy’s ankles in a tight grasp. “Most- Most Mortys are boys.”

“Th- they are?” Morty blinked. He wasn’t expecting to suddenly be tipped over backwards, his head off the other side of the cot. He let himself go limp, yet his skin felt like it was coursing with static electricity. 

“Yep. Sure are. Had a feeling something might happen, eventually.”

He heard Rick unlooping the belt from his corduroy pants, then the zipper. Although his brain was beginning to fill with a thick fog of arousal, he suddenly pushed his knees together and forced himself to look up.

Rick was just removing his briefs, raising a slow eyebrow. Morty’s eyes went to his wrinkled balls that hang lower than his hardening penis, and he bit his lip. “Rick, do we have condo-”

“Who gives a fuck?!” Rick dropped his pants and took his cock in his hands. “If you get pregnant or some STD-”

“They’re STIs now, Rick…”

“STDs.” Rick jabbed a long bony finger in his face. “If you get pregnant, I’ll get- we can get it all scraped out.”

Morty bit his lip but had his ankles grabbed and hoisted up into the air. Rick wiped his mouth on his sleeve and carefully aligned his quickly hardening cock against his grandson’s wet vagina, and he felt himself trembling and shaking in anticipation.

Rick was quick to thrust in and draw a cry from Morty’s lips. He released his ankles and leaned over him, not beginning further movement just yet. He walked his fingers between the boy’s small breasts and quickly covered his mouth.

“Mmf-!”

“You’re a good boy, Morty.” Rick spoke gently until his thrusts began - slow, but powerful. Each thrust he slammed into the boy’s hips, causing all sorts of little noises and cries from his grandson’s throat. He gently ran a finger over a breast and massaged a puffy nipple with one finger. “What to do with these?”

Morty tried to speak, squirming uselessly on Rick’s cock until he lifted his hand.

“I- I wanna--”

Rick leaned down to suck one of his nipples tenderly, rolling his tongue around the tip and sucking harshly for just a second. Morty’s hands moved to his grandfather’s thin hair to grip tightly, beginning to pant.

“Fuck, Morty, what’re you gonna do about  _ these?  _ Nice ass titties, Morty.”

“I- I mean, I’d like to get them removed…” Morty trembled.

“Lemme enjoy them before you do, Morty. Good boy.”

Morty bit his lip until Rick returned to sucking on his breast. The thrusts began to speed up, in and out of his poor abused vagina. He was barely brought to orgasm, but Rick moved off his breast to mumble some sweet nothings once more, and he felt the feeling rising.

“Oh, oh god, Rick-”

“Cum for me, baby, you’re such a good, good boy.” Rick spoke as he breathed, his thrusts speeding up. Morty pinched his other nipple and cried as his orgasm shook him, and his grandfather only thrust harder to fuck him through it.

Although he fell limp, he shortly felt Rick slamming into him one last time and filling him up. The feeling was new given they usually had sex with condoms, but the man’s shout made it all worth it. He pulled out slowly and sat down right next to him on the cot, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“You are such an old man.” Morty teased, although his chest was still heaving.

“Yeah, anyway.” Rick leaned forward, his back popping as he grabbed his lab coat to rifle in his pockets for a small device. “Y-y- you wanna get your chesticles removed or not?”

“Chesticles?” Morty cupped them, suddenly very uncomfortable at that descriptor.

“Yeah. There’s this place off-planet that does wild surgery, Morty, it’s real good and only takes a few minutes.” Rick punched in some coordinates from the touch-screen. “We can go ri-oogh-right now Morty.”

“I dunno, Rick, I’d like to… figure things out a bit, first.”

“If you ever change your mind about being a dude they can give you Y cup bazongas and the fattest ass in the galaxy within 4 minutes.” Rick glanced down with a firm expression.

“Sold.” Morty stuck up his hand. “Take me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a Kudos.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
